Veren tahrima suhde?
by scorpion.wolf
Summary: Ivan on joutunut taas vaihtamaan kouluaan huonon maineensa takia, vihdoin hän saa muutaman ystävän, mutta saa nähdä pysyvätkö nämä ystävät hänellä vain ystävinä, vai häviääkö nämäkin suhteet kaukaisuuteen niinkuin kaikki muukin.


Eli tämä on ensimmäinen ikinä kirjoittamani ficci joten älkää jooko valittako, mutta rakentava kritiikki on aina tervetullutta c': eli tässä ficissä esiintyy ainakin RusCania, RusPrussia, Usakoreaa ja jotain randomeja jota en ole vielä päättänyt. :'D

hömmhömmhömm…. niin joo eli nämä hahmot suurin osa on ainakin jtn.16v. tai jtn. :''D

Älkää valittako että esim. Tino on tässä ficissä vanhempi kuin Ivan, mä tiedän sen D:

Veren tahrima suhde?

Ivan ei ole koskaan ollut mitenkään hyvässä suosiossa eikä ole vieläkään, ei täälläkään, hän on monesti joutunut muuttamaan huonon maineensa takia mutta tällä hetkellä näyttäisi siltä että hän saattaisikin ehkä pysyä edes hieman hyvässä suosiossa.

Oli hyvin sumuinen aamu, Englannissa.  
Bussin ikkunoista ei nähnyt kunnolla ulos, eikä sekään yhtään auttanut että bussin ikkunat olivat huurun peitossa.

Bussissa ei kuulunut kuin pientä tuhinaa, ja hiljaista keskustelua bussin taka-osasta.

Ivanista tuntui kun olisi ollut bussissa jo päiviä vaikka todellisuudessa hän oli kerennyt olla siellä vain muutaman tunnin, viimeisimmän pysähtymisen jälkeen.

Venäläinen yritti tylsistyneenä tunnistaa ympäriltään jotain tuttuja, onnistumatta mutta, hän tarkkaili ehkä kauiten aivan takana nukkuvaa henkilöä vaalea hiuksista ja silmälasipäistä, jonka vieressä oli hieman samalta näyttävä henkilö, muttei kiinnittynyt tähän yhtä paljon huomiota.

Ivan yritti katsella myös bussin etu-osassa istuvia henkilöitä, muttei olisi voinut tunnistaa yhtäkään näistä huonon näkyvyyden takia, koska itse istui bussin keski-osassa.

Hiljattain maisemat olivat muuttuneet metsäksi eikä varmastikkaan siellä olisi ollut yhtäkään rakennusta, mutta pian suuri kokoinen rakennus tuli näkyviin puiden keskeltä.

Ivan astuu uuden koulunsa pihalle, jolloin tuhahtaa itsekseen liian pitkästä bussi matkasta.  
Hänet kutsutaan hakemaan laukkujansa bussin tavararuumasta.  
Venäläinen saa käskyn lehteä pihan kahta korkeinta rakennusta kohti jolloin saisi tarkemmat ohjeet ja oman huoneen jonne asettuisi koko loppu vuodeksi.

Matkalla määrätyille rakennuksille hänen takanansa kuuluu suuri tömps – ääni jota seuraa pieni hiljainen itku.  
"Kesesese~ Siitäs sait itkupilli." Kesese ääntä pitävä albiino naurahtaa.  
"Hei Gilbert älä tuhraa mainettasi saman tien." Kiharre hiuksinen blodi laushtaa hieman pettyneenä voimakkaalla Ranskalais aksenilla.

"Eli tuo albiino poika on siis Gilbert" Ivan lausuu mielessään.  
"Hei Antonio, etkö sinä meinaa sanoa tuolle yhään mitään?" Blondi sanoo ja tökkää samalla kyynerpäällän tummatukkaista vierellä kävelevää kylkeen.

"Ai siis mitä?" Ivanin arvauksesta Antonio lausahtaa hieman yllättyneenä kuin olisi juuri herännyt.  
"Ai taasko sä katot sen kakaran perään minkä näit silloin bussissa?" Gilbert lausahtaa hieman kysyvästi.

Antonio lausahtaa takaisin Gilbertille tällä kertaa hymy kasvoilla. "No juu, kenenkä muunkaan?"  
Ivan on päättänyt jättää kolmikon rauhaan keskustelemaan kolmistaan ja miettimään omia asioitaan.

Viimein hän oli päässyt omaan huoneeseensa ja saanut purettua laukut.

Tästä ei puuttuisi enää kuin seuralainen jonka kanssa viettää aikaansa täällä, mutta Ivan oli tottunut jo että hänellä ei ollut yhtään ystävää missään ,hänhän ei ollut missään päin Venäjää kovinkaan suosittu ,mutta ainahan seuralaine olisi kiva jonka kanssa viettäisi aikaansa vapaa ajalla.

Käytävällä oli ilmeisesti jotkut radiot tai sitten poikien rakennuksen valvoja oli tullut ilmoittamaan heille "Olkaa hyvät ja siirtykää koulu rakennuksen salin puolelle." Kovaa puhuva mies ääni oli heille ilmoittanut.  
Sitten käytävän huoneista oli alkanut virrata oppilaita huoneista ulos pää rakennusta kohti, jolloin Venäläinen itsekin oli tehnyt saman.

Vihdoin viimeistä oppilasta myöden sali oli täynnä oppilaita, joista yksi oli Ivan.

Ivan silmäili ympärilleen kunnes tajusi että joku oli astunut salin näyttämölle, siellä seisoi tummahiuksinen aika vanha henkilö joka aloitti lauseensa ehkä vähän liian innokkaasti. "Ciao~ Minä olen tämän koulun rehtori Romulus Vergas."

Tämän sanottuaan Romulus antoi mikin - johon oli puhunut äskettäin - seuraavalle henkilölle hänen viereen.

"Minä olen tämän koulun vararehtori Ludwig ja sukunimelläni ette mitään kumminkaan tee joten en sitä mainitse." Ludwig murahtaa ja antaa mikin seuraavalle joka esittelee itsensä myös ja se jatkui niin kauan kunnes Ivanin oma luokan valvoja esittäytyy " Moi~ Minä olen Tino Väinämöinen." Tino lausahtaa hilpeästi.  
Tuonko opettamana hän joutuisi olemaan koko vuoden? Ei! Sehän ei kävisi mistään hinnasta! Se pitäisi saada pois alta keinolla millä tahansa! Keinolla millä tahansa…. Millä tahansa…

Kun Ivan oli päässyt takaisin huoneeseensa, hän oli saanut tietää että se bussin taka-osassa istunut blondi on samalla luokalla, myös se sen blodin vieressä istunut, muita hän ei vielä tiennyt eikä ollut edes nähnyt, tämän ensiksi mainitun nimeksi selvisi Matthew Williams ja viimeisimmäksi mainitun nimi on Alfred F. Jones, venäläinen oli aivan varma silloin bussissa, jolloin oli nähnyt kaksikon ensimmäistä kertaa, että nämä olisivat olleet veljeksiä.

Se ajatus että tämä Alfred ja Matthew olisivat olleet veljeksiä vai eivätkö, piinasi Ivanin mieltä koko loppu illan, edes vodka pullo jonka hän oli salaa mukaan ottanut, ei kiinnostanut tänä iltana Ivania.

Jopa , kun venäläinen oli käynyt sänkyynkin jo, tämä sama kysymys piinasi häntä edelleen, miten hän saisi sen pois mielestään? Nyt hän keksi! Hänen täytyisi vain saada jotain muuta ajateltavaa, mutta mitä, mitä muuta hänen pitäisi miettiä…. Hei! Hänhän voisi miettiä miten saisi sen kakara maisen luokan valvojan pois alta….

Hänhän voisi, vaikka…..

Aamulla tämä illan kysymys ei enää vaivannut eikä Ivan edes halunnut muistella sitä ettei hän taas sitten olisi saamatta sitä päästään.

Jokunen hetki aikaisemmin venäläinen oli lähtenyt ulos, katsomaan koulun nimilistaa.  
Mutta nyt hänen tarvitsisi enää vain keksiä sopiva tilanne hänen eilisen illan suunnitelmalle….  
Juuri kun venäläinen oli keksimässä vastauksen joku törmäsi häneen.  
Kun hän katsahti alaspäin jotta näkisi kuka oli osunut tähän hän huomasi sen olevan se silmälasipäinen blondi… "Mikä sen nimi nyt olikaan… ai niin joo Matthew." Ivan lausui päässään. Mutta heti kun hän lausui päässään tämän nimen, alkoi Ivanin mielessä pauhaamaan tämä sama illan kysymys – "miksi Matthewilla ja Alfredilla on eri sukunimet vai ovatko he edes veljeksiä?"

Juuri kun Matthew oli nousemassa, Ivan tarttui tämän olkapäähän ja vetäisi tämän ylös polulta.

"Ehh…. Ki..kiitos…." Matthew tokaisi pudistellessa samalla vaatteistaan hiekkaa jota oli tarttunut niihin kun tämä oli kaatunut.

Koko matkan koululle päin venäläinen oli jutellut Matthewin kanssa.

" No, Matthew mistä maasta olet kotoisin, itse olen venäjältä." Ivan tokaisi keskustelun meinatessa loppua kesken.

"A..anteeksi… etten kertonut aijemmin… O..olen kanadalainen.." Matthew hymähtää hieman pahoittelevasti.

"Heh, ei se mitään…. tuota mistä pidät?" Ivan hymähtää takaisin vastaukseksi.

"Öhh…. Jääkiekosta… ja.. Kumakicistä…si..sinä?" Matthew vastaa ujosti.

"hmm… lumesta ja sinusta." ^J^ Ivan tokaisee hymyillen.

"Mi… minusta?..." Matthew vastaa yllättyneenä ehkä jopa hieman pelästyneenä.

"O.. oletko ai.. aivan varma että.. olen oikea henkilö tuohon, siis sinun… rakkauden… kohteeksi?"

"Oih, kyllä vain, olet aivan oikea siihen, olen varma." ^J^ venäläinen tokaisee.

Siinä samassa Matthew pyörtyy sillä askelmalla, ja kaatuu maahan.

Ivan hieman hätääntyy ja alkaa yritellä herättää Matthewia.

Sitten siinä muutaman minuuttien herätys alkuyrityksien jälkeen, Ivan nostaa kanadalaisen olalleen, ja alkaa harppomaan poikien asuntolaa kohti.

Ivanin onneksi asuntolan vartija oli tipotiessään, jolloin oli päässyt sisälle ja sen johdosta myös omaan huoneeseensa.

Kun Ivan on huoneessansa ja laskenut kanadalaisen sängylleen hakee hän kylpyhuoneestaan lasillisen vettä ja kastetun pyyhkeen, jonka aikoo laittaa kanadalaisen otsalle.

Kun venäläinen sai pyyhkeen Matthewin otsalle, kanadalainen säpsähti ja nousi hätäisesti pystyyn.

"Matthew.. ei sinun olisi tarvinnut järkyttyä noin.." Ivan tokaisee vasta heränneelle kanadalaiselle.

"Mi… missä olemme..?.." Matthew kysyy hieman peloissaan.

"Ai, juu anteeksi, olemme minun huoneessa." ^J^ Ivan tokaisee vastaukseksi.

"ai.. no… selvä…" Kanadalainen hieman rauhoittuessaan henkäisee.

"Tässä ota vähän vettä" Ivan lausuu lauseen hieman pahoittelevasti ja ojentaa vesilasia.

"Ki.. Kiitos… " Kanadalainen kiittää hyvin hiljaisella äänellä.

Matthew tarttuu vesilasiin ja juo kaiken veden viimeistä tippaa myöten ja kiittää vielä kerran ennekuin oveen koputettiin.

Kummatkin sekä Matthew että Ivan säpsähti, vaikkei siinä mitään ihmeellistä ollutkaan että joku koputtaisi oveen.

Mutta sitten ovi rämähti auki ja paiskautui täysillä päin seinään, ja kukas muukaan siinä olikaan, kuin Matthewin kaksoisveli Alfred.

Siinä samassa Alfred huutaa täyttä kurkkua " Matty, mitä helvettiä sä teet ton ryssän kanssa!?  
Kanadalainen nousee äkisti seisomaan ja huutaa takaisin täyttä kurkkua amerikkalaiselle, "Ivan, ei ole mikään helvetin ryssä!"

"Matty….. Sä….. huusit ja kiroilit…." ,Alfred mongertaa melkein saamatta sanojaan suustaan.

"Al, mitä säe ees teet täällä sun ei kuuluis edes olla täällä!" Matthew huutaa edelleen täyttä kurkkua mutta tällä kertaa pää aivan punaisena.

Amerikkalainen vain töljöttää silmät selällään kanadalaista, jonka kädestä venäläinen sieppaa kiinni ja vetäisee kanadalaisen takaisin istumaan.

Nyt vuorostaan venäläinen nousee seisomaan, ja koska itse on pidempi kuin amerikkalainen, hän kävelee toisen luokse, nostaa tätä paidan kauluksesta, ja lausuu kuiskaten tämän korvaan "Sinä häivyt täältä nyt, ellet sitä sinä tee, voit olla varma ettet elä enää tämän viikon päättyessä." ,tämän sanottuaan Ivan päästää Alfredin takin kauluksesta irti ilmassa, jonka johdosta amerikkalainen tömähtää selvästi ja kivuliaasti huoneen parketti lattialle.

Sen jälkeen amerikkalainen nousi hitaasti ylös, mutta myös selvästikkin viesti oli mennyt perille sillä Alfred tarttui oven kahvaan ja paiskasi oven kiinni, mutta selvästi hiljempaa kuin mitä tämä oli aikaisemmin paiskonut sen auki.

(Amerikka)

Alfred juoksi saman tien oman huoneensa ovelle mutta hieman hitaampaa kuin mitä normaalisti olisi juossut, kipeän perseensä takia.

Huoneensa ovella hän alkoi etsiä avaimia taskuistansa, mutta niitä ei löytynyt yhdestäkään taskusta, ja nehän olivat saattaneet tippua hänen juostessaan "Mitä helvettiä mä nyt teen!?" amerikkalainen huusi päänsä sisällä, sillä hetkellä kun Alfredin pää oli ovea vasten käveli hänen taakseen joku. "Hei tippukohan tää sulta?" tämä lausuu aasialaisella axentilla.

"Juu se on mun, kiitti, mistä päin löysit ne?" Amerikkalainen lausuu suuri hymy huulilla.

aasialainen hymähtää, "Tuolta vähän matkan päässä ryssän huoneen ovelta, tiedän että aijot kysyä että kuka minä olen, niin vastaan jo heti että olen Korealainen Im Yong Soo."

Alfredin hymy vain suurenee, "Hehe… Minä pidän korealaisita, he ovat niin.. niin… kivoja, ja niin joo olen amerikkalainen Alfred F. Jones ja niin juu kaiken lisäksi vielä I'M THE HERO!" lopun lauseestaan amerikkalainen huutaa niin kovaa kuin kurkusta ääntä lähti.

"Taino kyllä minäkin pidän amerikkalaisista, ja… sinusta." Imi vastaa naurahtaen ja yhtä leveällä hymyllä kuin mitä Alfred oli hänelle näyttänyt.

"Hei, mehän olemme sitten aivan sopiva pari, mennäänkö minun vai sinun huoneeseen hengaamaan?" Alfred hymyilee ja näyttää siltä kuin hänen naamansa repeytyisi aivan pian.

"Mennään sinun huoneeseesi." Korealainen naurahtaa ja ojentaa avaimia Alfredille.

Amerikkalainen nappaa avaimensa korealaisen kädestä ja nyökkää iloisesti.

"Ivan.. mitä sanoit.. hänelle kun hän poistui niin ripeästi… hän yleensä ei tottele ketään…. "Matthew änkyttää kysymyksen suustaan.

Ivan hätkähtää hieman kysymykselle, " No tuota..."

"Jos et halua kertoa sinun ei tarvitse…" kanadalainen huomatessaan venäläisen menneen kysymyksestä hieman hämilleen.

Ivan tulee takaisin istumaan sängylle mutta, koska Matthew katsoo kylpyhuoneen suuntaan eli vastakkaiseen suuntaan missä Ivan on, Ivan halaa äkillisesti kanadalaista sivulta ja kaataa tämän sängylle makaamaan.

"I… Ivan?... Mitä..Mitä sinä oikein aijot….?" Kanadalainen on melkein kuin tomaatti, koska on niin punainen lausuessaan nämä sanat.

Venäläinen mitään sanomatta suuteli kanadalaista suoraan huulille, Matthew oli hyvin yllättynyt mutta vastasi eleeseen ja suuteli Ivania ja yritti saada tämän taipumaan enemmän itseensä päin, ja venäläinenhän ei vastustellut vaan meni lähemmäs kanadalaisen vartaloa niin että nyt suoraan sanoen hän makasi kanadalaisen päällä.

Aamulla kun venäläinen heräsi, hän tunsi toisen läheisyyden, sitten hän muisti kuka tämä oli ja miksi tämä oli kainalossansa. Hän ryhtyi hymyilemään itselleen ja sille ajatukselle että kanadalainen oli hyväksynyt tämän edes hetkelliseksi parikseen.

Juuri kun venäläinen on vaipumassa takaisin unien sekavaan maailmaan, hän tuntee kun kanadalainen liikahtaa, tämän jälkeen hän mumisee jotain luultavasti ranskaksi ja kääntää päätään.

"Huomenta." Ivan lausuu pehmeästi ja pienesti hymyillen.

"Hu…Huomenta…" Matthew lausahtaa pienesti yllättyneenä.

"Heh… Oliko siinä hyvä nukkua?" Venäläinen virnistää kuin ajaen tällä lauseellaan jotain takaa.

"O.. Oli… Mu.. Mutta pientä liikkumis vaikeutta välillä…" kanadalainen vastaa hyvin matalalla äänellä.

"Oih…. Kyllä sinä siihen vielä totut kun tulen nukkumaan täällä vielä pitkän ajan." Ivan selittää iloisena.

"Mu.. mutta…." Matthew alkaa inttää.

"Ei mitään muttia." venäläinen naurahtaa ja laittaa sormensa hetkeksi kanadalaisen suun eteen ennen kuin suutelee tätä.

"Mhhh…" äännähtää kanadalainen.

Kun tämä kiihkeä suudelma vihdoin loppuu, Ivan nousee sängyltä ja rientää kylpyhuoneeseen.

Toisin kuin Ivan Matthew jää sängylle vielä makaamaan hetkeksi.

"Heheh…. Tiedätkös mikä on jännää…?" Ivan naurahtaa hyvin kova äänisesti kylpyhuoneesta.

"Hmm…n..no?" hymähtää Matthew sängyltä.

Venäläinen huikkaa kylpyhuoneesta, selvästi pessen hampaitansa, "Kello on kohta kahdeksan, sinunkin varmaan pitäisi alkaa pukea."

Matthew kirjaimellisesti hypähtää sängyltä pystyyn ja alkaa etsimään vaatteitaan.

"Sinä näytät niin söpöltä kun olet hädissäsi." Ivan huikkaa nyt kylpyhuoneen ovelta täysissä pukeissa.

Kanadalainen katsoo venäläisen suuntaan ihmeissään "Mi.. Miten olet jo täysissä pukeissa?"

"Olen vain niin nopea." Ivan huikkaa oven suusta virnistäen.


End file.
